Trial Test
by TideFan
Summary: Modern Matthew and Mary spend University apart. One shot.


_**Just a quick one shot based off a lovely photo of Dan Stevens and some prompting words from the bestie. Hope you enjoy and as always I do not own the characters.**_

Matthew had been in love with Mary since they first meet at Downton when just teenagers. He had been on a school trip, learning about the history of the home when he turned a corner and ran into the prettiest girl he had ever set his blue eyes on. She was skinnier than most of the other girls and her deep brown eyes skimmed over him quickly. Matthew couldn't help but notice annoyance cross her face before drifting to the freckles along her cheeks.

"You should watch where you are stepping, especially when in others homes." Two perfect eyebrows lifted as Matthew cleared his throat, "Maybe you were the one who should be watching where they are going." He was shocked he was so blunt but Mary found it humorous, to the extent where they talked the rest of the trip. "Promise to stay in touch with me, Matthew." Mary was good at making people promise things and Matthew swore he wouldn't ever break it.

The pair stayed in touch through letters and meeting in London. It was strange that Mary felt so comfortable being friends with a solicitors son from Manchester. Her whole life she had been raised to keep company with the richest of families but Matthew made her feel special. They even shared a secret joke that maybe in a past life they been married, since they shared the same last name.

Matthew had watched Mary go through quite a few suitors, including a serious one named Evelyn. He secretly hated seeing her with anyone, especially when she would cancel time with him to spend with whomever she was seeing. Each time the relationship would end; Matthew would be there for her. Her head would stay held high, to stubborn to admit her hurt but he knew deep down how Mary felt.

Eventually Matthew even found someone, a ginger haired girl named Lavinia. She truly was sweet but even then he knew she wasn't who he really wanted. Seeing Matthew with Lavinia sent Mary crazy though, for the first time she had to fight for her best friend's attention and it annoyed her. Was it because she felt replaced or something more? Did she care for Matthew in more than a friend manner? For days she dressed smart and spent every minute with Matthew trying to make him see she may have feelings for him.

He caught on one night as the two shared an intimate moment after a night of celebrating college ending, a bottle of wine between the two. Mary had snuck the finest bottle from the kitchen and they felt rebellious as they hid in the attack sharing between the two. The next day Matthew ended things with Lavinia, even if things never went further for him and Mary he couldn't lie to himself and her anymore.

Fall rolled around again, the leaves changing drastically from green to deep amber and orange. University was in the horizon and god did it scare both Matthew and Mary. Matthew had been accepted to a school in the states while Mary would stay in London. It would be the first time they were separated since they meet and neither could imagine being so far away from the other.

"I just need to know you will be mine when I return?" Matthew had laid everything out to Mary, his wants to be with her and his fears that she would find someone when he was gone. Mary's face shifted into a smirk and Matthew wondered what she was thinking, how she could be smiling at a time like this. "I will be yours if you can pass a test, a trial run you could say." Her finger tips brushed over Matthew's arm and her heart stirred at how adorable he looked, his blue eyes shimmering in worry. "You have to write me every day when you are away and no dating other girls."

The terms were so simple, so easy to Matthew that he didn't even need time to think it over. For as long as he could remember she had already owned his heart, the letters would just come naturally. "Of course I accept this test, and when I return you will officially be mine?" "Yes, the day you return." Mary wet her lips as she answered the challenge more of a way to stay in touch with Matthew than anything. She knew she would be missing him dearly and this way she would have a piece of him arriving every day with post permitting.

Matthew yearned to be cheeky and kiss Mary before leaving but would behave, there would be time when he finally returned back home.

The promise stayed intact as Matthew took the time to write Mary every day. He didn't care if he needed to study or classes took all day, at least twenty minutes was devoted to telling Mary all about his days. Occasionally he would email pictures to accompany the letters, each one saved by Mary on her computer. She would send a response back of course, her fingers dark from reading his letters over and over. Mary would always keep the newest letter from Matthew in her pocket, his words often music to her ears as she struggled through classes.

_I can't wait till I see you again my Mary Dear. There are some things worth holding on to with all your strength and you are one of them. – Matthew_

The year overseas had left Matthew three stone lighter and he had chopped his once floppy locks off for something shorter. He hoped Mary wouldn't mind his appearance being so different but with returning home soon he couldn't help but worry. She would be performing in a play when he returned and he wanted to make it as a surprise.

Matthew arrived to London late and rushed to be at the theater in time to see Mary perform in the last night of the play. His clothes were the finest he had and sunglasses covered his tired eyes from a day of flying. All his heart yearned to do was see Mary, to hold her and make sure their deal was intact. Tom had arrived at the theater the same time as he did with the lilies Matthew had asked him to bring. With the plane cutting it so close he had wanted something to give her and it was the only way.

Everything went dark as they walked inside, finding their seats. Mary had no idea Matthew rested in the crowd, taking in her frame. His heart kept thumping loudly and he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. Everything she did was brilliant to him; he was mesmerized and overcome with how much he just had missed her.

As the curtain drifted back down and the show ended, Matthew rushed to get backstage. The time apart was too much now and he just wanted her to know he was there. Mary saw Matthew first as he stepped into the makeup room, his appearance making her heart jump as she mouthed his name lowly. "Matthew, you are here." Smooth.. her voice was so smooth as Matthew turned and walked forward, flowers in hand. The room shifted as the two rushed together, wasting no time as their hands and lips found each other. Matthew felt like he did the first time he tried candy floss, the kiss sweet and gentle as his ears burned. Mary felt more intense as she brushed her hands in the newly short hair, noting how much she enjoyed it.

Silence drifted across the room as Matthew pulled back slowly," I take that as I passed the test?" Mary smiled as she dipped her fingers in the dimples of his cheeks,"With flying colors Crawley."


End file.
